


Grapplers Unite!

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir, Mentioned Petra Macneary, Ocean, Surfing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: Caspar's journey to become a gymleader has brought himself to Alola, where he tries to win against all the kahunas to become a stronger trainer. On one of his surfing trips across the sea he meets the last member of his team...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Grapplers Unite!

The smooth skin of the Mantine slipped easily under his fingers as Caspar pet it, the creature humming happily in the salty water.

He heard a voice above him. "That'll be 500 Pokédollars, please." The owner of the Mantine stood over him, but the sunlight in his eyes shone so intensely that Caspar couldn't make out his face. He had a deep voice and sturdy physique, but still asked the question in a soft voice.

Caspar stood up and handed the man a membership card for Mantine Surfing. "I hope this should suffice?"

The man gave a hearty laugh and handed the card back. "It sure does. Now let me set up Flora over here. It'll only take a few minutes."

Caspar gave him a smile and returned to the beach, to where his Pokémon were playing in the sand. T he ocean's waves splashed up to his feet every so often, the water cooling his legs while the Alolan sun shone brightly overhead. As soon as he hit the sand again, though, he stepped back into the sea, cooling his slightly burned feet.

"Damn, that's hot. How can they keep up running on it like it's nothing?" He looked over to his Pokémon; they were all waiting for him in the shade of the palm trees. "Ah… makes sense," he said to himself, raising his hands up to call for his team. "Who wants to come surfing with me!?"

Two pairs of ears shot up, and Manectric and Boltund sprinted towards him. The other two, Toxtricity and Breloom, looked at them, but together decided that it was probably better to stay in the shade. As the two runners made it to the water, they started fighting at once, pushing each other down and giving quick bites before letting go.

Caspar watched them splash around, knowing at some point they would probably settle down… hopefully. He felt something pull at his pants softly a nd looked down to find Toxtricity and [other] standing by him. The remaining two Pokémon had come over to him and indicated they wanted to return to their Pokéballs.

He gave them each a pet on the head before putting them back inside, directing his focus to the Mantine owner after he had called him. "She's ready!"

Caspar waved to signal him, then turned back to the Pokémon fighting in the water. "Hey guys, we're leaving!"

Boltund shot up from where it had pinned down Manectric and ran over to him. Manectric joined soon after, its face gloomy from defeat as it reluctantly nudged its own Pokéball to head back inside.

"You're my surfing buddy then?" Caspar asked Boltund.

His partner gave a bark in return, jumping in the water to show its excitement. Caspar gave it a stroke over the head and put it back inside its ball.

"You can ride with Pokémon?" the owner asked as Caspar got close.

He gave a smile in return. "Yeah, man! One of my friends - another challenger - taught me how to surf on the sea! I could already surf with my Pokémon before though, it just took a little time to get used to."

"Be careful with this one, though. She can be a little rowdy," he responded as he looked down at the Mantine.

The owner helped Caspar get on, wishing him good luck one more time before he let Caspar set off. He looked back and waved once before Caspar went on his way to Mele Mele Island.

Learning how to surf on Mantine had been a real experience for him;  having a living creature beneath his feet rather than a surfboard had been difficult to get used to.

In addition to the wild waves of the sea, it had taken him a while to learn how to surf with his Pokémon again. He had surfed on his hometown rivers for as long as he could remember, but the sea had been so different; it felt like he’d started all over again.

"It's like riding a horse," Ferdinand had proposed at first, but he quickly retracted that statement the moment he was out on the open sea. After that first lesson, he had decided that boats were the better option for navigating the islands of Alola.

Caspar had stayed – maybe because he’d felt bad for Petra, who had put so much effort into getting them a membership pass for the few weeks they were there together, or maybe because he’d wanted to prove something to himself.

Petra had gotten the hang of surfing quite easily, using her Dewgong to surf on instead after only her second lesson. Nevertheless Caspar had gotten the hang of it, and after about a week he was able to take his Pokémon along for the ride.

Now that he was at open sea, he released Boltund from its Pokéball, who shook its head in the wind and barked at the waves in excitement. Caspar indicated he wanted to go faster, and the Mantine under him responded immediately, picking up the pace rapidly until they were on top of high waves.

The Mantine tipped, and suddenly they were plummeting down the wave, the bottom rushing up to greet them. Caspar quickly steered it in the right direction and let them ride the wave, but the tail caught them off-guard and drenched both Pokémon and trainer completely.

As they shook the water off, Caspar felt something tighten around his back. He felt himself being pulled down by something – a creature? – but after regaining his balance, he easily stood back on the Mantine.  He had been right; some sort of creature tried to pull him down multiple times with a stubby, rounded tentacle, but Caspar held on easily as they surfed onwards, hoping it would let go soon.

He saw his Boltund look up to him, then back down to the creature with a knowing expression. With its nose, it nudged Caspar towards the edge of Mantine’s fin. The sudden motion made him lose his balance for a moment before standing upright again.

"Bolt, whatever you're doing, don't."

The tentacle started pulling at him again, just as Boltund steadied itself and pushed against his trainer, who immediately pushed back. "Boltund, stop. I don't want to get stranded at sea––"

The Mantine turned sharply to the left, helping the two other Pokémon in sending Caspar off the edge. With a loud  _ splash, _ he hit the water, the tentacle letting go right afterwards. As he reached the surface again he saw an octopus-like Pokémon – white with orange accents – being hauled aboard by his own partner. Together, they looked down at Caspar with a mischievous expression, then laughed as Mantine splashed him again.

"Very funny guys, now help me get back on!"

The octopus Pokémon gave him its tentacle – which, now that Caspar could see it, looked more like a boxing glove – and pulled him up. But it didn't let go once Caspar was standing on top of the Mantine again. It wrapped itself back around Caspar’s leg, but didn't try to pull him down this time. The Pokémon looked up from Caspar's stomach and cocked its head slightly.

Caspar gave it a smile and pet its head, promising it he would capture it once they were back ashore. The small octopus cocked its head slightly and blinked a few times.

"Why do you look surprised, bud? You're a strong Pokémon, you'd fit with us perfectly!" he said to it.

Content, it moved to Caspar's back, reminding him of his Toxtricity in its younger days when it would sit in a bag on Caspar's back.

He shook his head to focus back on the task at hand: getting to Mele Mele island in order to capture the little creature clinging onto him.


End file.
